Duh ! It's Justin ! A BIEBER STORY
by ReallyIsThatTrue
Summary: This Story Will Stalk Justin Bieber And Selena Gomez As They Sometimes Deal With The Fan Girls Of Justin ! Parody And Joke Ships, Taylor Launter, Fan Wars, Guns, Limos, Song Fics Plus A LOT More !
1. Chapter 1

**- x **_**X**_** x -**

**Hello Readers !**

**- x **_**X**_** x -**

**PLACE** :: This Chapter Takes Place At Selena Gomez's House ! In Her Bedroom !

**TIME** :: The Time Is 6:42pm !

**- x **_**X**_** x -**

Selena :: Hey _Justin_ !

Justin :: SUP !

Selena :: Do You Want To Watch A Twilight Movie With Me ?

Justin :: *paused* Nah Thank You Selena !

Selena :: You're Welcome But Why Don't You Want To Watch A Twilight Movie ? Do You Not Like Them ?

Justin :: No, I Haven't Even Watched Any Of Them Yet !

Selena :: Ok...ay But That Didn't Answered My Question ! Tell Me Why You Don't Want To Watch Twilight !

Justin :: Wellll *paused* It's Just That *paused* Taylor Lautner Is So Much Hotter Than Me ! And I Can't STAND To Look At Him !

Selena :: What ? Oh No Way ! That's Not True ! That's Not Even Close To Being True ! Justin, Taylor Doesn't Stand A Chance !

Justin :: ... I Know You're Just Lying Selena *paused* I'm Gonna Get A Snack !

Selena :: What ? Wait ! Justin, I'm Not Lying You Are So Hot Even The Sun is Jealous Of Your **Epic Hotness** !

Justin :: *paused* *laughs* _What_, The _Sun_ ?

Selena :: Yes, _The Sun_ !

Justin :: You Know How **Funny**, **Dumb**, And **Awesome** That Would Be If That Was True ? *laughs*

Selena :: Yes, I Know But You Should Not Ever Be Jealous Of Taylor Lautner Even If He Was Hotter Than You ! You Know Why ?

Justin :: Because Being Jealous Of Someone Is A Sin ! *laughs*

Selena :: Yes, And... Wait, You're Still Laughing ?

Justin :: *laughs*

Selena :: It Wasn't That Funny !

Justin :: *laughs*

Selena :: You're So _Weird_ !

Justin :: *laughs* Okay, I'm Sorry !

Selena :: Okay, Back To My Point *paused* Which I Forgot ! *laughs*

Justin :: Well You Need To Remember Your Point Or The People Reading The Story Won't Have A Moral To The Story Because You ALWAYS Need A "Moral To The Storty" It's A Law of Fiction ! The One Thing It Doesn't Apply To Is _'Seinfeld' _!

Selena :: Yes, But *paused* Wait "The People _**Reading**_ The Story" Are We Being Controlled Again ?

Justin :: Yes, And This Is Part One !

Selena :: O-M-G That's ... Wait I Remember I Point Now !

Justin :: What Is It !

Selena :: *Selena forgot again* Jealousy Is A Sin !

*loud sound of runing*

Justin :: What WAS THAT !

*glass breaking*

Selena :: Whatever That Thing Is, It's Gonna PAY !

Voice :: HELPPPPPPPPPP MEEEEE ! JUSTIN ! SAVE MEEE ! IT'S THE INSANE FANGIRLS ! THEY'RE CHASING ME AND HAVE BEEN FOR THE LAST TWO MINUTES ! I'M TAYLOR LAUTNER !

Justin :: TAYLOR LAUTNER !

Taylor :: YEAH ! THESE FANGIRLS ARE UPSET BECAUSE I MADE YOU UPSET ! THEY WANT TO KILL ME ! ONE OF THEM HAS A GUN !

Selena :: A GUN !

Justin :: WAIT ! HOW DO THEY KNOW I'M UPSET, AND HOW DID YOU GUYS GET INTO SELENA'S HOUSE ?

Taylor :: THESE ARE _CRAZZZZZY_ STALKERS ! THERE'S A WEBCAM IN THE ROOM YOU'RE IN !

Selena :: WHAT !

Taylor :: And How We Got Into The House All I'm Gonna Say Is Your Door Is Broken !

Selena :: ... I Hate Your Fans Justin !

**- x **_**X**_** x -**

_**/CHAPTER ENDS/**_

**- x **_**X**_** x -**

Selena :: What The Chapter Ended ?

Writer :: That's Right !

Selena :: But What About Taylor ?

Taylor :: HEEEEEEEEEELLPPPPP MEEEEEE GUUUUYYYSSS ! PLEAZZZZ ! RUNNIG AROUND THIS HOUSE IS VERY ... *girl with the gun shot him in arm* AHHHHHHH ! IT HUUURRRRDS !

Writer :: **Will Taylor Lautner Ever Stop Being Chased By Psychopathic Twelve Year Old Girls Around Selena Gomez's Mansion ? Will Justin And Selena Ever Actually See Taylor Lautner Being Chased By Psychopathic Twelve Year Old Girls Around Selena Gomez's Mansion ? Will We Ever Find Out How That Webcam Got Into Selena's Bedroom ? What's The Moral To This Gag Chapter ? Will Justin Ever Realize He Has The Epic Hottness Cruse ? Will The Sun Ever Stop Being Jealous Of Justin ? How Can Justin Be Hotter Than The Sun, Would We Be Dead By Now ? And What About Lady Gaga ? Find Out Next Time On 'Duh ! It's Justin !'**

Justin :: What Was That !

**- x **_**X**_** x -**

_**/CHAPTER ENDS/**_

**- x **_**X**_** x -**

_**SONG FIC ::**_

_Oh I can never replace my love for you_

_Oh I will never forget you see me through_

**Never Ends - Kaskade**

**- x **_**X**_** x -**

Selena :: WHERE'S THAT MUSIC COMING FROM !

Writer :: It's A Song Fic It's Going To Come Up A Lot !

Taylor :: SAAAAAAAVE ME !

**- x **_**X**_** x -**

**READ MY OTHER STORIES**

**LOOK AT MY PROFILE**

**I NEED READERS**

**GET FRIENDS TO LOOK AT THIS **

**- x **_**X**_** x -**

_**REVIEWS**_

In The Reviews Tell Me What You Would Like In The Story And I May Give To You Guys !

_Like Celebs You Would Like In The Story !_

_Plot Ideas ! (Duh)_

_O.C. (Tell Me About The O.C. Too And What They Look Like)_

_Fan Girl O.C._

**- x **_**X**_** x -**

Justin :: The Epic Hottness Cruse ? Hmmm ? *laughs*

Taylor :: HELLPPPP ! *the girl shot him again* AHHHH !

**- x **_**X**_** x -**


	2. Chapter 2

**- x **_**X**_** x -**

Taylor :: HELLPPPP ! *the girl shot him again* AHHHH !

Selena :: TAYLOR WHAT HAPPENED !

Taylor :: CAN YOU READ, SHE SHOT ME AGAIN !

Selena :: AGAIN ? Okay That's It ! Justin And I Are Coming Down There To Save You !

Justin :: What ! No !

Selena :: Justin !

Justin :: You Can Get Hurt !

Selena :: I Don't _Care_ ! **COME ON **!

*Selena went downstairs pulling Justin along the way*

*both of them saw the fan girls*

Selena :: _Wow_ ! Justin ! …...

*Selena is now going to stop the fan girls"

Selena :: **Girls** ! **Girls** !

Justin :: They're Not Listing !

Selena :: Then Help Me !

Justin :: No !

Taylor :: I'M GONNA _**DIE**_ IF YOU HELP ME JUSTIN !

Selena :: Please ?

Taylor :: SEE THE EMPASS ON DIE !

Justin :: Okay Selena ! ….. **Girls** ! **Girls** !

*a fan girl herd Justin's voice and then looked up and she saw Justin's face*

Fan Girl :: _Oh My God _It's **Justin Bieber **!

All Other Fan Girls :: _What_ ? *looked at Justin's face* Oh My God It's Justin Bieber !

Justin :: _Yeah_ .. Hi … Hey Can Yo Stop ….

Fan Girl With Gun :: I Shot Taylor Lautner For You !

Justin :: … Can You Stop …..

Another Fan Girl :: Hey Justin's _Right Here _! Lets Hug And Kiss Him !

Selena :: _Okay_ This Is _Not_ Gonna End Well !

All Fan Girls :: **LETS HUG AND KISS HIM **! **AHHHHHHHHHHHHH** !

*all the fan girls ran to Justin and pined him down on the floor*

Justin :: AAHHHHHHHH !

*Taylor meanwhile is still running around the house somehow unaware of the fact that had stopped chasing him we don't know how he can be unaware sense the fan girls just yelled there going to stop chasing him to harass Justin*

Selena :: Hey Taylor ! You Can Stop Running !

Taylor :: HELP ME ALREADY !

Selena :: Stop Running !

Taylor :: WHAT CAN THAT DO !

Selena ::** LOOK **! **OVER** ! _**HERE**_ !

*Taylor then saw that he can and the fan girls _NEED_ to be the nut house*

_Taylor Thinking_ :: Wow ! I Must Be An Complete Idiot To Not Notice That ! No To Be As Smart As A Blind Rat To Not Notice ! No To Be As Smart As A Blind Dead Rat ! No I Have To Be As Smart As A _**BLIND DEAD DRUNK RAT ON METH **_To Not See That !

Selena :: Hey Stop Standing There And Thinking About Your Unaware Issues ! I Need You To Help Me Save Justin !

Taylor :: Oh ! Hey How Did You Know I Was Thinking !

Selena :: I Read The Text !

Justin :: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Selena :: Come On Taylor !

*then Taylor and Selena pulled some fan girls of Justin*

Fan Girl :: Hey ! Taylor Lautner Is Pulling Us Away From Our Beloved Justin ! **Let's Get Him !**

Taylor :: AHHHH !

Selena :: Here ! *tosses keys*

Taylor :: What Are These Gonna Do !

Selena :: There's A Blue Car Out Front !

Taylor :: Oh !

**- x **_**X**_** x -**

_**/CHAPTER ENDS/**_

**- x **_**X**_** x -**

**Song Fic**

_I like the way we move_

_From left to right_

_I like the way we move_

_You here by my side_

**I Like The Way - Kascade**

**- x **_**X**_** x -**

Selena :: More Music ?

Writer :: Yep !

Selena :: What's The Point ?

Writer :: The Point Is It's Epic And Everthing Is Better If It's Epic !

Selena :: ...

**- x **_**X**_** x -**

**LUV ME**

**WRITE SOME REVIEWS **

**- x **_**X**_** x -**

Taylor :: I'm Getting Out This Place ! AAHHHH ! *got in car* AAAAAHHHHHHHH ! *then drove of screaming*

Fan Girl :: **OH MY GOD HE LEFT** !

Justin :: …..

Fan Girl ::** HUG JUSTIN** !

Justin :: HaHHHHHHHHH !

**- x **_**X**_** x -**


End file.
